Whispers of Friendship
by gti88
Summary: She slowed to a walk as she approached Madam Pince’s sanctity of knowledge, and attempted to rub her tears away, but without the desired effect. Her inability to understand how she was at fault with the redhead, still placed a heavy burden on her chest, a


**A/N: What makes girls melt? Well…this story is in response to a challenge, posted right around the release of HBP: ****talk./index.php?showtopic15890&st0ntry393948**

**And I thought it might go nicely with a song… ****/watch?vvORjq9M53c**

**Whispers of Friendship**

Hermione had left the changing rooms of the Gryffindor Quidditch team with tears in her eyes and the heavy feeling of helpless frustration weighing down inside her. Ron's harsh treatment towards her hurt her immensely, and the most recent embarrassing display of his hostility broke her at last. She ran blindly, inconsiderate of where she was going; save for the one place that she knew would provide her with a semblance of peace and calmness – the Hogwarts library.

She slowed to a walk as she approached Madam Pince's sanctity of knowledge, and attempted to rub her tears away, but without the desired effect. Her inability to understand how she was at fault with the redhead, still placed a heavy burden on her chest, and she could do nothing but dwell on it. Even the allure of Arithmacy, Charms and Transfiguration had failed to entice her to escape from her troubles.

The keen librarian shot an inquiring glance at her resident visitor, but it was not returned. Curious looks from the other students studying in the library were also sent in Hermione's way, but she did not acknowledge them. Instead, she fixed her eyes to the floor, and retreated to her usual table in the back of the library, where she would be provided with, at least, partial privacy. Truth be told, Hermione was near the end of her patience and reason with one Ron Weasley…

She sat down, and dropped the backpack on the ground next to her. Her mind was a flurry of thought and emotion, indistinguishable, merged into one dominant desire to cry her heart out – her entire sixth year, so far, had been alien from her accustomed way of confronting the issues in her life, up until then…now, disappointment after disappointment rained on every side, she was estranged from her friends for no logical reason, and in a word, her life held more challenging questions than answers…

Nobody else gained the courage to confront a defensive Hermione, and a part of her was glad the she was to be able to retreat into her own world, away from prying eyes, scathing comments, and mocking imitations…another tear rolled down her cheek, as she placed her face in her hands, and permitted her sorrow to flow unbridled…

Hermione wracked her mind for any way she could have wronged to make Ron angry and hostile towards her, but the harder she tried, the less plausible conclusions she reached, until finally, there was not a single solid argument she could agree with. Perhaps it was Amortentia, but she was positive that the cruel potion did not induce such effects, or perhaps jealousy, but of what? It was an undeniable truth that Hermione was in possession of nothing that could possibly make Ron jealous. The closest hints for that explanation were the way Ron mocked her strengths, sometimes from good nature, and sometimes from spite, or when he was in want of her abilities; alas, she knew she was reaching too far in that attempt to explain his irrational behavior.

Still crying silently and absorbed in her futile thoughts, Hermione did not notice her other best friend approach her, not until he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered, bending down so she could hear him.

"Harry?" she croaked, straightening up and wiping her eyes; he had still not taken off his hand from her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked her quietly with concern.

Strangely, he knew the question was purely rhetorical. Hermione only stood up, and her eyes still shining with unshed tears, she hugged Harry tightly, and buried her face in his shoulder.

"I see you need a friend for support," he observed silently, smiling slightly and embracing her, "I can do that."

"Thank you," she muttered into his shirt, and fell quiet; only her shaking body told Harry that he was indeed still filling the role of support he had been so suddenly assigned.

Out from behind the bookshelves, Madam Pince unexpectedly came into sight, her appearance as hawkish and haughty as ever. "This is a library, if you please," she chastised the two unlucky characters in this story with affronted tones, "do take a seat, and do not force me to return to kick you out!"

Reluctantly, Harry and Hermione broke apart. The librarian, seeing that her instruction was being followed, turned around, and departed in a huffy manner to the front of her sanctuary, where she could keep a watchful eye for the other miscreants, calling themselves students…

"You would think her nose ought to be sharper for poking it where she has no business…" Harry whispered, in his effort to help Hermione compose herself.

His ploy worked, when a weak laugh came from her tear-strained face. "I still think she's trying to glance in our direction."

"Tell me this," Harry replied after a short pause, "who would suit her better – Filch, or Mrs. Norris?"

This time, Hermione could not stifle a quiet laugh. "Filch, if you ask me…"

"Really? I was hoping for Mrs. Norris," Harry went on, "alright; let's stop before she comes this way again."

"Good idea," Hermione agreed. Harry looked at her, and despite the last bout of humor, the pain in her eyes was still evident.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked her quietly, eyeing her imploringly, almost pleading with her silently.

"What is there to talk about?" she whispered, a bit defensively.

"Don't close me off, Hermione," Harry reasoned with her, "you don't usually cry on my shoulder when I show up, and the way you left the changing room because of Ron…I would say there's a lot on your mind."

"There is, Harry," she replied after a minute's silence, casting her eyes down. "Only, I don't know if I want to talk about it, is all."

"What would be there to prevent you?" Harry asked her slowly, but also trying to sooth her apprehensions with his tone of voice.

"It's just," she told him, "I don't know, Harry. Ron has been horrible to me for most of this year, and I have no idea why. Aside from the additional stresses this year, it's an attitude from him that I cannot cope with…which makes me think that I am at fault in some way."

"No, no, Hermione," Harry hurried to dispel this worry of hers, "Ron is only being an idiot…I think he'll return to his regular self soon."

"I don't need your pity, Harry," Hermione replied tonelessly. "If that's what you're here for – "

"Don't turn me away, Hermione," his own response became sterner, "I am your friend, and friends support one another. Right now, however, your need is much greater than Ron's."

"You are taking my side again, Harry," Hermione observed sadly, "you know how that enrages him."

"I am taking nobody's side, Hermione," he answered her quickly; though he knew she was impeccably right. "I only want to restore the balance and good feelings between us, that's all."

"And yet, do you know what that would take?" she quizzed him wonderingly, wiping one eye in the process.

"Many apologies, and a compromise on either side, I reckon," Harry rejoined hopefully. "I don't take well to seeing you two fighting all the time."

"Well, what do you want me to apologize for?" Hermione asked him, appalled.

"Hermione, please, my only desire is to see you and Ron come to an understanding and restore your friendship," Harry tried to calm her. "And…see you happy once more," he added quietly.

A smile graced her features, "Your concern is touching, Harry, really."

"Well, 's what friends do," he told her.

"So what do you propose in the way of resolving this conundrum?" she asked him, seriously once again.

"For the time being, wait," Harry answered, a thoughtful expression coming over his countenance. "When the hot feelings subside a bit, then we can approach him rationally…and I'll be there to prevent you from killing one another…"

"Sounds good to me," Hermione said, "and what about in the meanwhile?"

"Dunno," he shrugged, "We'll have to wait and see."

"You are a good friend, Harry," Hermione replied in the silence that ensued.

"I know," he smiled appreciatively at her words. "What do you say we go to the lake?"

"And do what?" she asked him. "Harry, you know how much work I still have in front of me."

"You worry too much, Hermoine," he observed simply. "I think you need a break…"

She was about to counter him furiously, but something about the whole situation immediately crumbled her resolve. "That's a great idea," Hermione rejoined quietly, and standing up, grabbed her bag. "You coming?"

"Yeah," Harry said, and stood up also to join her.

Under the watchful eye of Madam Pince, Harry draped an arm around Hermione's shoulders, and together, they left the library for the sunshine outside.

**A/N: And that's it…hope you like, and reviews are appreciated.:D**


End file.
